The Lost Story
by ShadowHedgehog1359
Summary: When a hedgehog steals an item that can destroy the world, Sonic figures out the truth of his life, dark secrets, and the lies.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Recently, I've heard of a hedgehog that stole something that can destroy the world (like that's an original idea...). Silver hired me to find this guy. I work in FFI, Freedom Fighters Incorporated. After winning our freedom, FFI became a type of police organization. Well, it's time to rock and roll!

I set out to Lake FEAR, the last place the hedgehog was spotted. All of a sudden, missiles came flying at me!

WHOOSH!

Quickly back flipping over one of them, I noticed a blurry figure running with the missiles. I hurdled over all them one by one, approaching the figure. "SONIC!" He yelled. Finally, i saw him clearly. He looked just like me! Hair,face,gloves,shoes,everything!

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm WINTER!"He said. Winter...sounded familiar...like I knew him. He got in a fighting stance, and I knew this could get very ugly.

We flew punches, kicked, and spin dashed at each other.

It was strange...we knew each others movements very well. This made it very easy to counter our moves. I managed to land a blow on his face which threw him to the ground. "Ugh, you're stronger than I expected. But that strength can be defeated. Farewell...brother."

Brother?! What did he mean by "brother"?

"Wait...!" I said, but Winter had already vanished.

"Oh no..."


	2. Chapter 2

I reported back to Silver, asking him if he knew anything. Silver said that I should find Winter, and talk to him. Talk to the bad guy?! What was he thinking?! Sure, making fun of him makes total sense, but seeking memories from him? But I just had that feeling tugging at me to do it.

I set out to find him again. But as i was running around the world looking for him, I got hit by a frying pan, and was knocked out cold.

"Wakey, wakey, Sonic! It's nice to see you again!" A calm, sinister voice called out to me. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights. I was chained to a wall in what appeared to be a dungeon. Winter was just observing me. "So, Winter, what did you mean calling me brother?" I asked.

"Well what do you think? That it means I'm your big, fluffy bunny?! I'm your brother! You're my little brother." Said Winter. "I don't even know you," i said. Winter gave me a look. That here-comes-a-back-story-so-you-better-listen-if-yo u-want-your-information look.

"I was three years old when you were born. Mother had you, Manic, and Sonia. Father divorced Mother after intense fighting. Father took me, Mother kept the rest of you. G.U.N soldiers were after Father because he was a criminal. That's what sparked the fighting. Father was tracked and killed. The soldiers pitied me. They took me in, trained me, and eventually I was old enough to take care of myself. Little did they know, their training helped me become powerful enough to destroy them! I burned the place and left their headquarters in ashes. Now I want to kill you!" he explained.

"Why kill me?" I questioned.

"Supporting you three would cost a lot of money. Shoes, gloves, food, all the essentials for you to survive. It was too much for them. They had to get rings quickly. Father stole rings...if you weren't born then Father and Mother wouldn't have divorced! Father wouldn't have died. Everything would be all bright and cheerful, but NO! I hired Scourge to kill Manic and Sonia while I trained to be ready to destroy you! I want REVENGE! SO DIE!"

Winter's rage caused him to throw punches at me, which I barely dodged by swinging around. The swinging broke the chains out of the roof and I managed to kick him in the last swing. Winter was irate to see me actually defeating him without trying. He chased me around, looking ready treatable his main course,me.

We once again fought each other. Winter's fuel was the very thought of me. Luckily, his rage didn't allow him to make critical, yet precise blows to me. This time was different though. I let my guard down one second, and got kicked right in the face.

I was lying on the floor, rubbing my poor nose.

"I guess the tides have turned, brother!" Winter said.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, it's not over yet..." I managed to choke out a few words. "Oh really? Then let's continue!" Winter said.

Winter picked me up by my neck and slammed me into the wall. Maybe I should learn when and when not to open my mouth. He put me on my feet, and then sucker punched me onto the floor. "Had enough?" He asked. "What can I say? I will die hard." I said, having nostalgia of that line. Winter frowned at me. That was obviously not the answer he wanted. He threw a punch towards me, but I quickly rolled to escape from his wrath.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Winter obviously didn't like this.

He lunged towards me, only to be greeted by my fist. Every blow on him just made him even more mad. "Looks like somebody needs to finish his anger management classes!" I said involuntarily. Once again, shouldn't have said that. I ran towards an exit, hoping to get out of the battered dungeon. Locked. Winter once again lunged at me. LIGHTBULB! I caught him once he got to me, swung him, and threw him at the door. As I thought, he smashed right through the door. That's what I call using your head!..And other hedgehogs heads. Hehe...I made a funny.

I quickly trampled over Winter and dashed headlong out of that place. Winter was obviously shouting at me, but I was too far by then to hear him.

Back at FFI, I started asking Silver if he found out anything new about Winter's death weapon.

This weapon was called "The Phantom." It eludes all metal detectors and radars. It is small, so it can be put in a pocket or small bag. Phantom is disguised as a cell phone. Once activated, it sends out a burst of power with no sound and no visible sign. Within seconds, everything and anything will be destroyed. It sounded like Winter gave up on life, and is now doing a suicide mission. That mission feels so odd since all Winter wants to do is kill me. I told Silver my suspicions. He suggested that maybe it's a last resort to kill me. Seemed logical enough, based upon Eggmans last resorts. Which were totally lame...

Winter's power was greatly increasing every encounter I had with him. This had to be a quick takedown, or I would be in some deep doody...like, up to my shoulders. And...that's just disgusting...


	4. Chapter 4

I got mail the following day. It was from Winter. HOW DID HE FIGURE OUT MY EMAIL ADDRESS?! It totally wasn't that my email is SonicTheHedgehog ! The email said that I should meet him At Lake FEAR for something I should know. Totally doesn't sound like a trap to me! So, I went over to the lake...

Winter was standing there, staring at the water. Emotionlessly gazing at his reflection, then saw mine from behind him. "Sonic, that Phantom thing I told you about is a fake." Winter said. "What?!" I exclaimed. "It is merely a cell phone." He said as he held out a cell phone. Then, he crushed it in his hand. Hey, at least he doesn't need to pay a cell phone bill anymore!

"But my hate for you is real. And I intend to finish it all here, right now." Winter got into his stance once more. "One will live, and one will die. This is between us and only us." Winter said.

"Okay" I said, doing the same,"I'm ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

We punched at each other, gritting our teeth furiously at each other. This hate was very unnatural. It consumed me and took control of my actions. The same went with Winter, it appeared. The waves of the lake raged through the melee, getting more and more powerful as each blow launched. As you know, I hate water. Winter noticed this, and shoved my head into the water. Ugh, now I hate water AND salt combined...

I flipped over, forcing Winter into the water. He kicked me right off him, got up, and got ready again.

Our flurry of attacks always cancelled each other out, almost like we were clones designed the exact same way...

We pummeled each other, whittling away our rage, thus whittling away the strength. We fell on our knees, exhausted. When all of a sudden, the chaos emeralds appeared by us. We knew what to do. The power of the emeralds engulfed us, turning us into our super forms!

Winter cracked his knuckles. "Ready for round two, brother?"

"Always" I bravely said.

Kicking, punching, headbutting, slapping, coffee break, more slapping, and even more bacon.

We came in for Our strongest punch at each other with all our power. The punch exploded, sending us flying towards the ground. But that wasn't the end! Our battle only intensified more! I eventually caught Winter off-guard and sucker punched him to the ground. His super form then wore off. Mine did too. It was almost over for Winter.

"S-sonic" a defeated Winter whispered.

"What?" I said.

"Come here..." He said.

What else could this guy possibly say? But what could I do? He's my brother, I had to let him talk. I walked over to him, and kneeled by him, staring into his lime green eyes.

"Thank you, Sonic. You have set me free! I can finally...rest...and be with Mother and...Father...I'll...send a...postcard. Hehehehe...that's funny..."

Then, Winter joined Manic, Sonia, Mother, and Father.

**Two Weeks Later**

**W**inter got a funeral, and was placed in the center of our families graves. His grave read "_the brother who sought freedom. In loving memory: WINTER"_

I slowly put my hand out towards the graves, made my hand into a fist, and put up my thumb. I smiled.

_**THE END**_


	6. Chapter 6

The adventure's not done yet! The next book is Moonlight Shadows! Check it out to continue this adventure (sorry it seems a like a repetitive story, I just noticed it!)!


End file.
